


blow

by straykittles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Coffee, Idols, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mornings, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: "Blow." He says, still half asleep.He watched as Chan shrug, putting the phone down and dropping to his knees."The coffee, Chan! Chan-" He choked out, immediately placing the cup on the table before he holds on to the edge of it.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 156





	blow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the minchan incorrect quote I saw at three in the morning..
> 
> I literally wrote this at three in morning :)) oh my god aksjs

Chan was sitting on the chair in the dining room, scrolling through his phone. It was morning and the rest of the members were still asleep. Well, six of them were since Minho just entered the room, going to the connected kitchen. "Morning." Chan greets, smiling at him and Minho nods as a way to greet back since he was still a bit sleepy. He was wearing some boxers and a plain white shirt as his usual pajamas. "Coffee?" Minho asks and Chan nods. "Yes please." He answered.

They were quiet for a moment, Minho casually making two coffees for them. When he was done, he brought the coffees two the dining room. He placed his own in front of an empty chair and reached his other hand that was holding Chan's cup to the older's face.

"Blow." He says, still half asleep. He watched as Chan shrug, putting the phone down and dropping to his knees. "The coffee, Chan! Chan-" He choked out, immediately placing the cup on the table before he holds on to the edge of it.

Chan has pulled his boxers down to pool around his ankles. Chan's plump lips wrapped around Minho's growing cock. The older goes deeper. "Fuck you." Minho says in almost a moan, staring at Chan who groaned when he felt Minho's cock grow in his warm mouth.

Chan sucks, hollowing his cheeks as he bobs his head. Minho groans this time, head tilting back as he holds on to Chan's head with his other hand. "God-Chan-ah!" Minho states in broken words when he's fully hard in Chan's mouth. Chan takes his mouth off before pumping his cock, tongue on his tip.

"You always make everything an excuse to have a cock in your mouth, do you?" Minho asked, tugging a bit on Chan's hair, making the other gasp. "Answer me." Minho adds, finally getting out of his sleepy zone. Chan nods, kitten-licking the shining tip. "Yes." Chan adds smacking Minho's tip on his tongue. Minho pushed his cock back in Chan's mouth, now thrusting into him.

The wet sound of Chan's mouth could be heard from the kitchen, and if the others were awake, they wouldn't mind because they're used to it. Everyone has walked in on everyone at some point. Minho starts leaking in Chan's mouth, Chan could taste the saltiness of Minho's pre-cun and he relaxed his throat more. Minho notices this and he guides Chan's head deeper while he thrusts more, almost grinding on Chan's face.

Minho starts speeding up, knees buckling, eyes closed and head tilted back. His lips letting out pretty moans that Chan takes in and goes straight to his cock. "I'm cumming.." Minho states in a gasp, fucking into Chan's mouth, feeling the pressure on his lower stomach build up. Chan holds on to his thighs to balance himself while Minho snaps his hips into Chan's mouth. Minho's tip is hitting Chan's throat, making him gag around his cock drool start coming out of his mouth, dripping on his chin.

"Oh fuck.." Minho moaned out, going faster. Chan was already teary-eyed, but he let Minho abuse his throat. Chan moans around him, sending vibrations on his cock and that's when Minho cummed in Chan's throat, his cock pulsating as he squeezed every last cum in Chan. Minho's back arched, his grip on the table was so tight, his hand went white and he let out a loud, choked out moan.

Chan swallowed what he could, some spilling out from the sides of his lips. "God-fuck.." Minho moans out, slowly thrusting back and forth in Chan's abused mouth. "Thanks." Minho says, pulling out, and Chan smiles. "You're welcome." Chan states as he put Minho's soft cock back in his boxers after licking the cum off. He stands up, grinning at him. He was about to take the coffee when Minho pulled him by the waist with a smirk.

"I gotta return the favor, don't you think?"


End file.
